


|Credence Barebone x Reader| Little Bird

by Aaraso



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920's slang, 1920s, Alternate plot, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, F/M, First Meeting, Mysterious Reader, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Possible One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Side Story, hes not dead, i refuse to acknowledge it, wizard reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaraso/pseuds/Aaraso
Summary: You, the mysterious reader, have come to New York with your traveling companion slash guardian, Newt Scamander. With only a few hours there, you have already caught the eye of a tormented soul who seems incredibly drawn to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded on my deviantart as a request, and I decided to post it here as well! I hope you enjoy.

    He could tell she was different; from the way her skin seemed almost transparent against the suns rays- to the way the atmosphere around her seemed to swirl and rise above everyone else's. It was almost hypnotizing how she carried herself- confident, strong, and fearless. Everything he aspired to be in his life... He couldn't help but admire her from afar.

  


    Credence had first noticed her during a rally at Central Park- a few days after the one in front of New York's bank; which had ended early due to an attempted robbery. His mother said it was caused by wizards- as she always seemed to find a reason to blame them-  thinking that they were trying to ruin her chance of gaining awareness on their evil and unholy ways. He couldn't disagree more.

  


     He found the woman walking through the crowd that day, hiding behind a man with short, curly red hair, whom was politely shuffling to the front of the crowd. That was, until, he collided with a larger male midway through and catching the attention of everyone around them. Including his 'mother'. When the male was called to attention, she seemed to tense, hooking her finger in the loop on the back of his jacket- like she was ready to bolt away if anything went awry. She seemed fearful of his mother, more fear than what he had of her. But, she had the guts to make a move if she had to, and he admired her for it.

  


* * *

  


    A few days had passed now, and he was passing out pamphlets like every other day, when he had spotted her walking through the crowd again. She was without the man from before, to his relief.  His breath hitched when she suddenly stopped. He quickly tore his eyes away from her, laying his head low and nearly shoving a pamphlet into the chest of the nearest person. His mind began to race fearfully. Was he staring too hard? Would she think he was a freak, like the rest? 

  


    Pearly white fingers flowed into his line of vision, curling softly around the wrinkled pamphlet in his hand. The foreign digits made no move to take it, simply holding the paper like it was a flower petal. From his view of the ground, he guessed, the person was female - since they wore black laced-up Oxford shoes - and had white socks that ruffled around their ankle. He smiled slightly, thinking back to when his mother would wear those socks. He was tempted to look up, to gaze closer upon the woman who had already stolen his withering heart. But what she if didn't like him? 

  


    "Excuse me, sir," A soft brogue voice inquired, spooking him "May I have one?" 

  


    He nodded his head quickly, shoving the papers into her almost stone cold hands. The contact made him jump, instinctively looking up at the woman's face with wild eyes. She seemed almost amused by his reaction, seeing how one corner of her scarlet lips tugged upwards, and a brow arched almost tauntingly at him. "My apologies, It's quite cold outside isn't it?" She smiled at him as she opened the pamphlet, looking him up and down before scanning its pages. He stared at her a moment longer, too shocked to even move. He was frozen, stuck in his place as if he gazed upon Medusa herself. Credence knew that it was the middle of winter, but he had a strange feeling that it wasn't the weather that made her fingers so chilling. That one simple touch had sent his mind into a frenzy, and he didn't mind it one bit.  


  


    He hissed at himself, automatically bringing his chin to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, begrudgingly kicking away the thought. Mother would not approve of him thinking in such a way. He dared to look around him, to see the hateful glare that his adoptive mother would cast at him. To see his belt clutched in her fist, slowly raising up above her head, and crashing down on his back with a thunderous crack. He could feel his back splitting open at the contact, a whimper digging out of his throat; But he knew just making any kind of noise during his punishment would only make it worse. He could feel the tears brimming at the thought.

  


He shakily looked around him, gazing at the strangers faces one by one until going up to his mothers face, whom was still preaching about witches and their desired destruction upon them. She hadn't noticed the prolonging interaction between him and the mysterious female, and without a thought, a sigh of relief escaped him. He slowly turned back to the woman- who was still there, thankfully- looking at the last page of the pamphlet with a curled lip, her eyes darting to and fro like she was studying for a test that would determine the longevity of her life.  

  


    She looked up suddenly, slapping the book shut with a defeated sigh. She rolled it up as she looked at Mary-Lou before looking back at him. The woman seemed more than annoyed, but he just hoped it wouldn't be pointed at him. She explored his features for a moment, before extending her hand towards him. Her lips curled upwards, but he could see that they did not reach her eyes. What she had read seemed to really affect her- he couldn't help but feel responsible. 

  


    Credence bowed his head, shakily putting his hand in hers. "My name's (F/n) (L/n), by the way. What's yours?" She asked, giving his a light squeeze as their hands bounced between them. 

  


    "C-credence Barebone, Ma'am." He responded, smiling in the slightest. Their hands released each other after a moment, much to his disappointment. But he had her name now, and he could only hope for a new relationship with her. Her cheeks puffed up with a smile, greeting him with snow white teeth that seemed to shine like a flashlight in a dark tunnel. (F/n) bounced on her heels, looking at him from under her lashes.

  


"No need for formalities, Credence. Just call me (F/n)." He simply nodded, feeling the need to hide under her watchful gaze. Despite her mysterious- and almost dangerous- aura, he did not fear her. In fact, It only made him even more attracted to her. With all the dangers in his life already, one would think he would avoid her at all costs. But he couldn't resist (F/n)'s magnetic pull.

  


She coughed, bringing credence out of his dream. "This may seem strange, but I would like to ask something of you, Credence," She began, not waiting for him to respond before tucking the pamphlet into her jacket's pocket. He nodded sharply, eyes darting between her eyes and her hands. "Has anything been happening around you? Something you couldn't explain?" When he made no change, she leaned forward, coaxing him to do the same. "Misplaced memories, perhaps? Or even having your darkest wish coming true?"

  


And, just as she expected, his face drained what color he had left and opened like a book, his thoughts spilling out like a seemingly endless waterfall. His eyes seemed to be popping out of their sockets from how his eyelids nearly curled to the back of his head. She choked out a chortle, hiding her face in her hands like a sneeze. When she looked up again, her eyes were gleaming with amusement against his confused, incredulous eyes. She just hammered him straight on the head, with a hammer plastered with his darkest- and most confusing- secret. He had never met this woman, and yet here she is, reading out his diary  _that had nine locks on it,_  And now she was laughing at him... he couldn't be more embarrassed.

  


"Now, don't look too shocked!" (F/n) chimed, ruffling his feathers a bit more. Credence patted his hair down and rubbed his face, persuading the muscles in his face to release their tension. She swirled her finger in circular motions until the younger males attention returned to her, veiling themselves with a cloud of privacy. He let out a sniffle, his eyes stared at the ground forlornly, lips slightly trembling. Who was she? Could he trust her?

  


She gently lifted his chin with her finger, guiding him to look at her through clouded vision. "Credence, what you are experiencing is normal, from a certain point of view. You have power that no ordinary mu-," She coughed, embarrassed " _Person_ has. And there is a place for you," (F/n) assured, delicately placing her hands on his shoulders like they were glass about to break. 

     She could see the pain behind his eyes, how he trembled beneath her touch. She was afraid to bring out anymore private matters into the light... revealing more that what she knows could scare the boy away. And had been mistreated in ungodly of ways too, it took all of her being not to take him away at that very moment. Though, she knew that if she did, her company would not know what to do with an older teenager and demand her to take him back, spouting about how abduction was not a proper solution. Abduction seemed to be the better choice than leaving him with Mrs. Grundy.

  


  


    "What kind of place?" He mumbled out, making her jump with surprise. He apologized, to which she waved away with a laugh. 

  


    "I would tell you now, but I am afraid that I must meet with my...  _companion_ now." Her eyes rolled, tapping the watch on her wrist, a gift, he could guess, since there were initials on either one of the leather straps. It must be from the man from the bank, her companion. Surely, that's all he was to her. He wanted a chance.

  


   Before his heart could drop, she glided forward and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "If you need anything, call my name, and I will be there." He did not question her, only watched as she strode out of his sight. 

He will see her again.

  


  


  


_End._


End file.
